panjistanifandomcom-20200215-history
Modern Panistani and Modern Hindko and Modern Seraiki lanaiguesof westrn panjab
Starting initially from Sir gerorg gierson's major work on the Lahnda (lahndi) groupings of North-western zone within the Indo-Aryan Lanaugges of South Asia It was Sir Geroge Gierson who first seroiuly tackled the lagauges Western panjab region) which he called Lahnda or lahndi and Eastren Panjab region which he ascertined sardari/Jurdgha or Eastern panjabi, in the LSI Now from the Lahnda (lahndi) groupings both linguistically and culutrally have evolved 3 modern languages namely; 1) Panjistani/North-Eastern Lahndi modern panjistani (pothohari,pahari,North-Eastern Lahndi, north-eastern panjabi, Poonchi, mirpuri, jhelumi, etc), as ascertianed by Mr Mohammd afzal of london,uk; 1998 and covering broad regions of panjistan or pothohar area(rawalapindi-islamabad), nothern panajb and azad kashmir. 2) Seraiki/south-westren lahndi multani,southern Lahnda,bawalpuri and includes multan, shahpur derwal, and southern panjab region. 3) Hindko/North-western Lahndi north-Western Lahndi, sarhardi,peshwari and covering a aera of abbbaotabad, menshera and peshwar within in frontier proinvce and nother westren panjab. These 3 (Lahnda) and 2 (Jurghda) lanaguges first proposed by afzal,london; UK (1990) are as follows; Lahnda clusters/groupings 1) Panjistani (N.Lahnda/Mipruir/Pothwari/Dhanni/Poonchi) 2) Seraiki (S.Lahnda/Multani) 3) Hindko (Peshwari/Sarhadi/Kohati) Jurghda (Jurghdi) clusters/Groupings 1)Modern Dogri (northern jurghda) 2)Modern Sardari or Eastern/Jurghda Panjabi (Southern Jurghda) Panjistani (literary) lanaguge is based on the Central/Pothwari prestige dialect and the lang. has had semi-offical status in pakistan since 1981. All ascartined by m. afzal, london,uk;1992 Modern Panjistani (Malay translation) Mohammad Afzal bahasa Panjistani moden oleh M. Afzal, london, uk (1997). Yang Panjistani jangka telah digunakan untuk coverthe dialek kontinum Pothohari, Mirpuri, Jehlumi, Dhanni (chakwali) Barat Pahari, Poonchi, dan kadang-kadang ghebi dan sawain. Kumpulan lanaguge telah formly dipanggil lahnda Nothern oleh christopher Shackle, univeristy london tetapi sebelum mohammd Afzal, london; uk ia tidak mempunyai nama yang betul atau sastera seperti Hinko / Hindko (untuk lahnda barat) dan Seraiki / multani (untuk lahnda selatan) IT HANYA SEJAK M. Afzal, (london; uk) bahawa bahasa Panjistani moden telah ben rasmi dan propelry regionsed sebagai langaguge sastera (bermula pada awal 1990-an) dan digantikan nama bekas lain seperti nothern lahnda / lahndi, poonchi, ghebi, sawain, jehlumi, mirpuri, Dhanni, dan lain-lain Pothwari Etimologi. Asal-usul Istilah "Panjistani" berasal dari "Panjistan" yang bermaksud kemungkinan besar "tanah 5 wilayah / kawasan atau lokaliti" contohnya Mirpur, Poonch (Kashmir), Rawang / FCT, Jhelum dan Chakwal (dianggap sebahagian daripada rantau Nothern Panjab. Distrubution daripada panjistani Moden lang. bahasa dituturkan di Nothern Panjab (atau rantau Panjistan) meliputi Jhelum rawalinpnd dan chakwal distrs. dan kawasan Shahpur utara (sekitar pelbagai garam) dan beberapa bahagian di Kashmir (sekitar Mirpur dan wilayah Poonch). Ia adalah Est. bahawa lebih 15 juta orang boleh bercakap atau memahami panjistani lang. nowdays di panajb nothern mana adalah adalah perkara biasa Lingga franca. Kesimpulan. secara beransur-ansur Panjistani telah menjadi satu lang ditubuhkan. di panjab nothern dan Azad Kashmir yang ia Permulaan yang akan digunakan untuk popular sastera pendidikan dan media tujuan. LAHNDA (Lahndi) Mohammad Afzal Panjistani and Lahnda concept. The linguist George Abraham Grierson in his multivolume Linguistic Survey of India (1904–1928) considered the various dialects up to then called "Western Punjabi", spoken in North, West, and South of Lahore in what is now Punjab of Pakistan, as constituting instead a distinct language from Punjabi. (The local dialect of Lahore is the Majhi dialect of Punjabi, which has long been the basis of standard literary Punjabi.) Grierson proposed to name this putative language "Lahnda", and he dubbed as "Southern Lahnda" the coherent dialect cluster now known as Saraiki spoken in Multan, Dera Ghazi Khan and Bahawalpur division and "North Lahnda" now known as Modern Panjistani, spoken in Rawalpindi division and most of Azad Kashmir and "Western Lahnda" now known as Hindko spoken in the regions bordering North-West Frontier Province (NWFP). While the term "Eastern Punjabi" referred to the language based on Majhi, Jhangochi, Shahpuri and Dhani (a sub-dialect of shahpuri), these dialects are mostly spoken in central districts of Pakistani Punjab. Category:emergnce of modren panjistani langague.